maxium_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
~ MaxiumGaming Server Rules ~ Rules to live your MC life By ADVERTISING Do not advertise, mention, share, discuss, promote, request any”IP or NAME of any SERVER” in any way for other servers. Advertisers will be dealt severely and immediate action will be taken. You are free to advertise MG on your own social sites, bear in mind just because you are advertising for us, doesn’t mean you have to demand to have FLY/OP/GM etc or any promotions which will result in a kick/ban/permaban. HACKS /BUGS Do not hack cheat or abuse any bugs. Do not build on top of nether. Do not use hacked clients or game-enhancing mods, fly mods, x-ray mods or xray texture packs, and other similar game modifications that are considered cheating. Optifine, MAtmos, Rei's Minimap, Shaders mods , normal texture packs are permitted. FAVORS FROM STAFF Do not ask for spawners. Do not ask to move spawners. Do not ask to change spawners. Do not ask to /tppos to places. Do not ask for OP. Do not ask for God mode. Do not ask for creative. Do not ask for world editing. Do not ask for fly. Do not ask any items from staff members. Do not ask any items from Donors. Do not ask for any promotions of any kind. Do not ask any staff member to build or make for you in creative/World Edit etc. BUILDING/GRIEFING/RAIDING/TNT - TOWNY - Do not build town close to another town, it should be built80 blocks (5 chunks) away from it. Do not claim or make an outpost close to a town you can claim 80 blocks (5 chunks) away. Do not claim or make an outpost or make a town and build it towards another town. Do not claim or make an outpost a town or grief or raid or detonate TNT or abuse - spawns or warps such as the main spawn, nether portal spawn, end spawn, warp-wilds spawns, events spawn (server spawns/warps or building )etc, you can do so 80 blocks (5 chunks) away. The 80 blocks (5 chunks) building away rule means - it should consist of 80 blocks (5 chunks) of wild plot in-between the towns. TNTs on lockette chest are allowed only to be detonated in the wild. – NEEDS TO BE CONFIRMED "Griefing" means making any changes to someone else's build without their permission. This includes breaking blocks, placing blocks, pouring water or lava on their property, locking their doors/chests, killing their livestock, or anything else that harasses, provokes or damages their belongings. TELEPORT/SCAMMING - TOWNY - Teleport kills are not allowed Do not spam tpa requests. Do not scam players. Do not PVP Log or Teleport away while you are in a battle. For safety do all trading at /warp social. No Spamming of any sorts. BEHAVIOR Be respectful. Be ethical. Don't lie. Do not Harrass. Do not Provoke. Abusive language is strictly prohibited. Verbally harassing or abusing another player for any reason, including gender, race, religion, ability, or sexual orientation, will result in a ban. OTHERS Players are advised not to be AFK in UNSAFE REGION When a player kills a player in battle they can keep the items. Do not impersonate Staff No spawning, creating unlegit or generating items in any way. Animal farming limit: Should be reduced In order to avoid lagging, keep it at minimum. Horses left around will be removed. Do not set home 80 blocks (5 chunks) from others town or within it Do not caps-lock (or press shift) to type in UPPERCASE. Do not /sethome in other towns, pvp arenas, event areas. Respect the staff. Even if you don't like them, they are giving up their time FOR FREE to run/maintain the server! Do not let your anger get the best of you.   GENERAL Use common sense. Do not make more than 1 account per IP / Multiaccounting. Use your account name only - Each player is allowed one account on the server. Use appropriate in-game name - Offensive user names and/or character skins will be banned. Do not insult any players or staff members Do not share personal information to the public as it can be abused in numerous ways Listen to the staff .Staff are here to maintain the server and help ensure that it remains a safe and friendly place to be. Your cooperation with them is appreciated. Any request of change of rules for the best interest of the server; please do let us know and comment below. OP Regards The MaxiumGaming Team. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.